english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Fanboy
Fanboy & Chum Chum is an American CGI animated television series created by Eric Robles for Nickelodeon. The series aired between October 12, 2009 and November 2, 2012, consisting of 52 episodes. Starring 'Main Cast' *David Hornsby - Fanboy/Fannnihilator *Nika Futterman - Chum Chum/Super Chum 'Secondary Cast' *Candi Milo - Lupe/Ant Lupe *Jamie Kennedy - Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason *Jeff Bennett - Boog, Mr. Mufflin *Josh Duhamel - Oz Harmounian/Professor Oz *Wyatt Cenac - Lenny 'Minor Cast' *Amir Talai - Brizwald (ep34) *Annie Mumolo - Boy (ep3), Francine (ep1), Girl (ep3) *Candi Milo - Bus Lady Cram, Cheer (ep21), Cheer#1 (ep33), Cheer#2 (ep33), Cheer#3 (ep33), Cher Leeder, Francine, Marsha, Miss Olive, Molly, Nancy Pancy (ep17), New Lunch Lady (ep25), Public Address (ep42), Receptionist Linda (ep41), School Spirit (ep51) *Charlie Day - Lucky Charlie (ep39) *David Hornsby - Beaker (ep44), Cheech (ep38), Fanboy Alarm Clock, Fandrea (ep47), Faniel (ep48), Gameshow Announcer (ep27), Goat (ep49), Gunther (ep29), Mitzy (ep45), Tiny Fanboys (ep16) *Dee Bradley Baker - Mecha-Tech (ep3), Precious the Pig (ep6), Scampers (ep4), Scooter (ep38), Sprinkles the Bear (ep6) *Dyana Liu - Yo/Yois Yane *Enn Reitel - Tooth Fairy (ep30) *Eric Bauza - Blue Berries (ep43), Blueberry Foreman (ep43), Retchy Lintpockets *Estelle Harris - Oz's Mom *Fred Tatasciore - Balrog (ep36), Dream Narrator (ep36), Ghost (ep36) *Jamie Kennedy - FanKyleChum, Gooper (ep46) *Jeff Bennett - Announcement Speaker (ep1), Announcer (ep39), Bear (ep19), Cactusy (ep50), Chimp Chomp Machine, Computer Voice (ep43), Coucillor Toilet (ep31), Councillor Urinal (ep31), Crabulus, DJ Dunston (ep39), Detective Johnson, Dinosaur (ep49), Dinosaur (ep50), Doctor Elfman (ep9), Dollar-Nator, Dr. Acula, Dr. Plaqula (ep41), Duke, Fairy (ep24), Fedora Man, Flapster (ep29), Freezy (ep50), Global Warmer, Guy on Television (ep47), Lemuel, Little Boog (ep16), Little Shopper (ep12), Man-Arctica, Man-Arctica Plate (ep15), Mega Mecha-Tech (ep14), Monster in The Mist (ep39), Motorist #2 (ep17), Murphy (ep43), Narrator (ep21), Narrator, Necronomicon, Puppet 1 (ep19), Radio Announcer (ep22), Robot (ep5), Robot (ep52), Scrivener Elf, Secret Shopper (ep41), Sigmund, Smoke Sigmund (ep17), TV Announcer (ep3), TV Announcer (ep14), TV Announcer (ep27), Toy Cop (ep14), Turtle (ep6), Ultra Ninja (ep15), Video Game (ep2) *Jim Cummings - Professor Flan *John DiMaggio - Yum Yum (ep2) *John Mariano - Stinks (ep4) *Jonathan Adams - Mr. Trick (ep36), Narrator (ep36) *Josh Duhamel - Blonde Oz Twin (ep3), Super Chum's Father (ep51), Villager #1 (ep40) *Kari Wahlgren - Cheer#1 (ep4), Cheer#2 (ep4), Cheer#3 (ep4), Nancy Pancy *Kevin Michael Richardson - Berry *Nika Futterman - Automated Voice (ep11), Baby (ep19), Baby (ep27), Benjamin, Boog's Mother (ep16), Cheech (ep47), Chulk (ep24), Chum Chum Alarm Clock, Chumbelina (ep47), Chumtholemew (ep48), Female Computer Voice (ep5), Female Voice (ep26), Main Toddler (ep25), Mechanical Crosswalk Voice (ep39), Milk Carton Cow (ep49), Motorist #1 (ep17), Muk-Muk (ep9), Murphy, Narrator (ep35), Pale Kid, Preschool Kid (ep20), Puppet 2 (ep19), Radio Announcer (ep33), Singer (ep30), Stewardess (ep35), Strawberry Fun Finger (ep40), TV Reporter (ep28), Teddy Bear (ep15), Teddy Bear (ep23), Tiny Chum Chums (ep16), Toddler (ep33) *Nolan North - Glaxnor (ep49), Thorvald *Russ Carney - Councillor Bidet (ep31) *Stacy Ferguson - Copy Kitten (ep51), Teacher's Pet (ep51) *Stephanie Lemelin - Nurse Lady Pam *Steve Tompkins - Janitor Poopatine, Movie Announcer (ep40), Poopatine's Shoe (ep4) *Vanessa Marshall - Julie Android (ep38), Mrs. Dollar-Nator (ep38) *Wyatt Cenac - Captain Obvious (ep51), Dollar-Nator (ep26), Joey, Lenwig (ep48), Michael Johnson, Other Toddler (ep25), Villager #2 (ep40) Category:Cartoons Category:2009 Cartoons